The Great Defector
by tainikezza
Summary: Tommy & Lee are on the road to recovery for very different reasons. Since Sparta, Tommy's life & luck are improving. But seeing Bren & Tess day in day out makes him pine all the more for the very thing he's missing. Lee, a London girl, moves to Philly to start fresh and desert her past, just like Tommy once had. But the past has ways of catching up with you. M for language/future
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's._**

* * *

**_After Sparta_**

From the moment Tommy was landed in hospital to deal with his dislocated shoulder, to him pulling up in the driveway of Brendan's home after the straight drive from JAG Headquarters in Washington to Philly, he felt as though he had been running on autopilot. And it was only when his foot was firmly in the front door of Brendan's house that he could be sure it was all over, and breathe a sigh a relief. Because it _was _over, and he had escaped serious punishment by the absolute skin of his teeth.

After a trip to the hospital, a closed reduction of his dislocated shoulder meant no surgery, much to his relief. And after some x-rays and an MRI to determine the damage, it turns out he was damn lucky. No fractures and minimal damage inflicted to the surrounding ligaments. So in short, it was nothing three weeks in a sling and a weekly trip to the physiotherapist for six couldn't fix.

So the first hurdle that the next few weeks had to offer was already dealt with. But the worst was yet to come, and he barely had time to take a breath after the hospital discharged him before it was onto the next one.

He had his ass thrown in to a prison cell while he awaited a court martial for going AWOL. And the possibility of desertion charges, meaning imprisonment at Fort Leavenworth for the majority of his 30's only to emerge with his 40's approaching with no place to call home, no friends, and a very slim chance of getting himself a decent job, was enough to bring him to tears if the whole experience hadn't been so completely and utterly surreal he could hardly blink. The short time he spent in the brig gave him a taste of how things could have turned out, and he thanked whatever forces he was sure had to be at work for him to have made such a narrow escape.

Brendan of course was all over it. By the time the ball was rolling as far as the court martial was concerned, he was already waiting in the wings with what could only be described as an all-star legal team of civilian lawyers, ready to take on the role which otherwise would have been assigned to a court appointed lawyer. Tommy knew they were probably charging Brendan his first born for their services, and the fact that it was all coming out of his Sparta winnings only served to make him feel even worse.

That money was meant to ensure the stability of his wife and kids, not to pay a few hundred thousand dollars in legal fees to get his little brother out of whatever punishment he had coming to him. But his futile and unconvincing attempts at telling his older brother to back off only resulted in his being told to stop acting like a dumbass and swallow his damn pride, in those exact words. Brendan had a definite tenacity hidden somewhere in that gentle soul of his. He had proven that much in the ring. And it only came out when he was fighting hard for something he cared about.

There was a whole bunch of factors that the jury had to take in to consideration. The friendly fire which led to the death of his entire unit was something that certainly struck a chord. And once word on the incident reached the ears of the public, the press had an absolute field day. The general feeling was one of utter disdain, naturally, and it was covered on both local and national news.

Public opinion was of paramount importance to them winning the case. The eye of scrutiny was already on the US Military, what with everything going and their being on the news almost every day, showing the latest horrific developments and consequences of war.

Popular opinion was that Tommy Conlon was somewhat of a war hero after what he did for those marines, who would have otherwise drowned. Not everyone agreed of course, there were those who thought he was a disgrace, and to let him off Scott-free would be setting a precedent that it was okay to commit the most treacherous offence possible against your own country.

But thankfully these people were few and far between in comparison to those who thought he should walk away with nothing less than a pat on the back for his actions. Tommy himself was part of the minority who thought he was deserving of the longest sentence available, but nonetheless he was grateful to those who thought differently.

They discussed the intricacies of battlefield trauma and PTSD, even though it was a pretty well-known fact that PTSD, for the most part, was something military didn't _really_ believe in. But they threw everything they could at them, and well, the rest is history.

A medical discharge from the marine Corps plus five months of mandatory counselling. The words didn't quite ring true when they came out of the Judge's mouth. In the eyes of the law he was pardoned of his wrong-doings and given the golden opportunity of starting again. And while he accepted this opportunity with good grace, he didn't quite know what to do with it at first. It felt _undeserving _to him, it felt _wrong_. And this reprieve was something that both shamed and relieved him. After all, his unit would never get the chance he did. _Manny_ would never get the chance he did.

Brendan being Brendan insisted Tommy came and stayed with him in Philly to lick his wounds and sort out his shit. Tommy's financial situation was less than flush, and the possibility of him going to stay with Pop was such an unfeasible one that neither of them even bothered suggesting it.

He wasn't met with a whole lot of resistance, because in truth, after all that had transpired Tommy just wanted a place to rest his head that wasn't a cheap hotel room with paper thin walls where you could hear all the goings on of the room next door. And although he would never, ever admit it, there was a part of him that couldn't go back to being a lone wolf like he was after Manny's death, and he needed Brendan now more than ever.

Something had happened to the two brothers. The obstinate barrier that formed between them back when they were just teenagers, and only hardened as the years passed, was finally beginning to crumble, and the beginnings of an unspoken bond were starting to take it's place. Since the second Tommy tapped out in the ring, Brendan had been there for him wholly, 100%. And while they were still a long way away from the brotherly bond they used to share, the ice had been broken. And both men could breathe a sigh of relief knowing that.

The journey home was mostly filled with a comfortable silence between the two brothers, aside from a little idle chit-chat about Tess and the girls on Brendan's side. It almost embarrassed Tommy that he had two nieces that he had never met. Furthermore, Brendan told him they were actually _excited_ to meet him, and his feelings on that were neither here or nor there. He just hadn't figured it all out yet.

The situation with Tess was a different ball game entirely though. This was a woman he had learned to harbour nothing but hatred for over the years. He knew next to nothing about her except for the fact that she had cheated him out of his own big brother. But he tried hard to remind himself that it hadn't been just a case of childish puppy love. The fact her and Bren were married and had two kids was testament to that. He knew he had to try and let go of his childish analysis of the whole situation, but that was a far bigger task for another day, perhaps when his head was a little clearer.

It was just past 10.30 when the car came to a halt in front of Brendan's house, the traffic having been a nightmare. Brendan had done well for himself, a nice place in a suburban neighbourhood where all the houses were freshly painted and had neatly kept lawns. Tommy felt a shameful stab of jealousy upon seeing it all, and he guessed it probably wasn't the first time the green-eyed monster was going to make an appearance over the coming weeks. The house was just one of the things that Brendan had that he didn't.

''Uh, the girls will probably be asleep, but Tess might have stayed up, I'm not sure.''

This was it, and he couldn't ignore the nervous knot in the pit of his stomach. _No time like the present,_ he thought. They unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the car, Tommy grabbing his khaki duffle bag with what little belongings he had from the back seat. Brendan was fumbling around in his pockets looking for his keys when the front door opened, and there stood the woman in question.

She was dressed down in a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a white tank. She was definitely slightly shorter than Tommy remembered, but then again the last time he saw her he was a spot-faced kid on the verge of puberty. Even with a face free of make-up she looked good, and Tommy couldn't help but notice the way her tank top clung to her tight body.

He immediately pushed the thoughts out of mind, feeling like a complete creep for checking out his brother's wife. It wasn't in that kind of way, and she wasn't really his type anyway, what with the blonde hair and all. It was simply a natural, primal reaction. And it was that primal part of his brain that demanded him to at least acknowledge the fact that she was a good-looking woman.

''Hey baby.'' Brendan said before pulling her in to an embrace before kissing her gently on the lips.

Tommy knew how much he must have missed her and the kids while they were in Washington, god knows he called them enough. And somehow it made it mean that much more that he had bothered to stay with him despite that.

''Hey.'' She said, hugging him tightly.

She turned her attention to her brother-in-law, who she had not spoken to in 14 years, and the brief silence hung heavily in the air before she spoke.

''It's nice to have you stay Tommy.'' Her tone was genuine, and Tommy reminded himself that she was probably just trying to make an effort for Brendan, and that he should do the same. He was after all, indebted to them both.

He had a flashback of the first time Bren ever brought her round to the house, and he had been practically sweating through his jumper over meeting the hot cheerleader from the year above him in school. But the manners Ma had made so sure to instil deep in to his brain were suddenly at the forefront of his psyche, and he politely extended his hand.

''Thanks for havin' me.''

She smiled at the gesture, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. ''Well, come in on then. You're probably hungry.''

Both men nodded in agreement, they hadn't eaten since lunchtime, and since all the training for Sparta, Tommy's stomach wasn't used to going so long without a good meal. They followed her in, Brendan taking his bag and putting it at the bottom of the stairs, before all three of them went in to the kitchen where the two brothers took a seat.

''Traffic bad then, Bren? You're back later than we thought you would be.'' The word _we_ rung in Tommy's ears, reminding him that there was still another two members of the Conlon clan he had yet to meet. She took two bowls out of the fridge with what looked like spaghetti bolgonese in them, putting one of them in the microwave.

''Yeah, an absolute nightmare actually.''

''Rose and Em wanted to stay up to say hi and everything but – '' she bit her lip and looked at Tommy. ''I wasn't sure if you would be tired.. Or if would even be in the mood to have the ear chewed off of you by the two of them.'' Brendan laughed. ''And it was getting kind of late so..''

''Don't matter.'' Tommy said. Meeting one Conlon was enough for one night.

''Oh and I forgot to ask.. You like spaghetti bolognese don't you? I remember your Mum making it once when I came over and I kind of just assum –'' She cut herself off mid-sentence, feeling like kneeing herself in the face for being so insensitive as to mention their Ma. If there was _one _topic that was strictly on the no-no list for their first conversation in 14 years, that would definitely, definitely be it.

''Oh God, I.. I'm so sorry I..''

Tommy's fists clenched and his stomach instinctively tightened with anger at the mention of their mother, an involuntary reaction he didn't have much control over. What did _she _know about Ma? She only met her two or three times back when they were kids.

Brendan watched as the tips of his wife's ears turned bright red. He could feel the atmosphere of the room take a nosedive, and the tension coming off Tommy in waves. ''Tess, It's okay –''

''No it's not okay Bren, I'm sorry – I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have said that.'' She turned away from them both, and Brendan got up and walked over to her, where she was fumbling clumsily in the kitchen drawer, trying to find a matching knife and fork in the midst of all their mismatched cutlery.

''Really Tess, it's ok.'' He soothed.

Tommy watched as his sister-in-law's face turned from light pink to red, and he felt guilty. It was just a slip of the tongue, and one which she was clearly mentally kicking herself over. The last thing he wanted to do was come in to Brendan's home, and make him or anyone else feel uncomfortable, if for no reason other than it was plain bad manners. So he unclenched his fists and tried hard to swallow down his anger.

''Spaghetti is great, thanks.''

Both her and Brendan turned to look at him, Brendan with raised eyebrows and Tess with a relieved expression over the fact that maybe she hadn't completely put her foot in it.

''You don't have to eat it if you don't want to.'' She said, her voice thick with embarrassment.

With all the effort he could muster, Tommy cracked his lips in to reassuring half-smile. ''No really it's great, smells delicious.''

Tess' relaxed immediately, and everyone in the room could feel strain in the atmosphere seep away. It wasn't too long before the *PING!* of the microwave timer let them know that it was ready, and she took the hot bowl out with a towel, and brought it over placing it on the table in front of Tommy with a couple of knives and forks. And Tommy wasn't lying, it really _did_ smell delicious, so much so he felt himself start to salivate.

''Be careful, it's hot.'' She felt like face-palming herself once more, of _course _he knows the bowl is hot. It was such a _Mom_ thing to say. ''Well uh – I'm going to bed. You're room is all set up, Brendan can show you where everything is.''

''What about my food?'' Brendan said playfully.

''You know how to use the microwave, don't you babe?'' Brendan rolled his eyes and smiled, putting his food in to warm up. He walked over, planting a kiss on her lips.

''See you both tomorrow.''

''Uh – thanks again for all this. I 'preciate it.'' Tommy choked out. She gave him a smile and a shy nod before going up to her and Brendan's bedroom, leaving the two brothers alone in the kitchen.

_That wasn't so bad, _he thought. All things considered, his first encounter with a woman whom he hadn't seen in over a decade, and who he had not thought of too fondly over the years, had gone okay. He shoved a forkful of the spaghetti in to his mouth, and when the sweet tomato sauce hit his tongue, it was borderline orgasmic.

The last woman to give him a proper, home-cooked meal like this was probably Pilar, when her and Manny had him over for dinner one time. The memory stung as it came to the forefront of his mind. His throat became tight, and he wondered if this was how it would always feel every time he thought about his best friend.

The microwave timer went off once more, and Brendan joined him at the kitchen table, where both men sat and ate their food in silence. He couldn't help but smile when Tommy leaned against the back of his chair, with his hands on his stomach and an expression of sheer satisfaction on his face, after scraping the bowl clean. Tess was a damn good cook, he always said it.

''She's happy to have you here you know. She just doesn't know you, same as you don't know her.'' His sentence was loaded with meaning which wasn't lost on Tommy. In other words, it was a two-way street, which at some point both of them would have to cross if this arrangement was going to work.

He sighed. ''I think now's a good a time as any to tell you.. I sent some money to Manny's wife and kids.'' He inhaled

deeply, readying himself for the inevitably angst-filled reaction he was about to receive.

Tommy's eyes narrowed as he looked at his brother, the brother who was continually finding ways to take the weight off his shoulders and piss on his pride all at the same time. He felt the involuntary fury rise from the pit of his stomach once again, and he wished he had better control over his temper.

Brendan had sent money to Pilar, the money _he _had promised her, but in the end couldn't provide. He knew he should be thankful, and somewhere beneath the anger he felt he was, but he simply couldn't shake off the feeling of failure.

''You did what?''

''Before you start Tommy I want to make something very clear to you. As far as I'm concerned, that money... You're just entitled to it as I am - ''

''That's bullshit Bren – ''

''Let me finish.'' His tone was so full of conviction that it actually shut Tommy up long enough for him to get his words out. ''You're my brother. And I dunno how any of this is going to work out, I really don't.. But I _want _to help.''

Tommy felt his throat tighten so much he could barely choke out his words. ''You've helped enough Bren. I mean the money for the case.. An' now Pilar. You weren't fightin' in that ring just so you could bail me out.''

''It's not about the money Tommy, that doesn't matter to me.. Look, I'm under no illusion that we're going to prance around here, playing happy families.. And I _know_ that it might take some time.'' He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. ''But I _want _to try Tommy.''

It was a question and they both knew it. Brendan had laid it all out on the table, and Tommy could either take it or leave it. He had so many thoughts going on in his mind, so much he wanted to say but couldn't get from his brain to his mouth.

He wanted to tell him that _he_ wanted to try too. He wanted to tell him just how much it meant to him that he had stuck by him, to help him get through the last few weeks. He wanted to tell him that even though the pain and the anger was still there, he _forgave_ him.

But when the lump in his throat threatened to make any words that _did_ make it out of his mouth sound weak and pitiful, all he managed was a nod. And in a way, a nod was all the confirmation Brendan needed. It was the answer to his question.

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a while, something they hadn't done in a long time. It was interrupted by the sound of two pairs of feet pitter-pattering across the hallway and down the stairs. Brendan looked at the entrance from the hall to the kitchen with raised eyebrows, and when Tommy turned around he saw Rosie and Emily standing sheepishly in the doorway.

The younger of the two girls, Rosie - who was four years old - definitely had Tess' hair colouring, but it was arranged in a bouncy crown of curls around her head. Rather Emily, who just turned six a couple of months ago, had hair colouring closer to that of her Dad's. But both girls had timid smiles across their precious little faces, and were looking at Tommy with an unmistakeable curiosity.

Tommy being Tommy, he didn't particularly welcome being under scrutiny for long periods of time. Normally it irked him, but his young nieces staring didn't make him angry, they simply made him feel nervous. He tried to remind himself that they were just kids, and kids looked at everything as if it was a third nipple.

''You two are meant to be in bed.'' Brendan said, unimpressed, but with a small smirk pulling at the edge of his lips.

''We just wanted to say hi to Uncle Tommy.''

* * *

_**I should probably apologise for starting/restarting this story so many times it's borderline criminal.**_

_**I also don't know a whole lot about the US Military/court martial process etc, and I did a bit of research but I've taken inspiration from other Warrior writer stories on here for this chapter, especially Nik216's 'Been Drifting For So Long'!**_

_**I want to note that the circumstances under which Tommy is released, I'll admit probably aren't incredibly likely! I want my story to be as realistic as possible, but for fics sake I didn't want to send him to prison. So I hope you'll excuse this one blip on the radar.**_

_**Also, the ages of Rosie and Emily I got off a script on the internet of the movie.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is Chapter 2! It's all about getting know out OC and the events leading up to her ending up in Philadelphia in a couple of chapters time. A lot of important back round stuff in here too. _**

**_There's a reference to a game in here, 'Borderlands', if anyone can spot it out. (Nerd-tastic, I know.)_**

**_Annndd there's a reference to the film 'About a Boy' too, if anyone's seen it!_**

**_So without further a due, hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it!_**

**_NOTE: If you think you've read this chapter (because I've restarted this story so many times) you haven't, because it's new. :)_**

* * *

**_April_**

**_Newark, NJ._**

Lee Aherne stood outside the club with Karina Allen on a Friday night, her tweed duffle coat wrapped snugly around her, knees knocking, and her stomach twisted into a nervous knot. She looked at the flashing fluorescent sign above the entrance which read 'Moxxy's' in large purple letters, and listened to the taxi pull away. It wasn't the most upscale joint in the city, but they could have done a lot worse.

This was their last chance to opt out.

''You sure you don't want any more?'' Karina's familiar Boston accent rung in her ears.

She turned to her blonde-headed best friend who was quite a bit taller than her, standing at about 5'7 on a normal day when she wasn't in heels so high they would probably cause future podiatric problems. Her make-up was thick, her lips were a bright pink, and her skin was the kind of brown that could only be achieved from fake tan. Lee was so used to seeing her around the apartment slumming it in her pokey grey sweats and no-make up, that to her, she didn't _really_ look like Karina. Although she didn't feel much like herself either.

She looked down at the cheap-looking red nails she had glued on not a couple of hours before and she felt the urge to rip the damn things off. She could feel the immaculately done, heavy make-up that sat on the supple skin of her round face, and she wanted to take a wipe to the stuff. The clothes she was wearing that barely passed for a scrap of fabric, and all she wanted was to swap it for a pair of comfy trackies and a hoodie.

She let out a long sigh. ''No, you have it.''

She heard Karina chug the dregs of the plastic bottle that not half an hour ago was full of rum and coke, before chucking it in the bin. The night was chilly considering they were coming up to Summer, and she could see her own breaths in the cold air. Her breathing was erratic, and she hoped the drink would kick in sooner rather than later to soothe the very nerves she knew she would need to get a handle on if she was going to last the night.

It was simply another job. Another job to add to the three that Lee and Karina already had between them. Three jobs, and they were barely scraping the pesos together to cover the rent on their shitty two bedroom apartment and the bills that came hand in hand with it.

Since they auditioned for the club owner on Tuesday, to their standing outside the place right now ready – or not quite so ready – for their first proper shift, Lee had pretty much been running on autopilot. She now saw the world only in terms of dollar bills, or rather their lack thereof. If she thought about the whole thing too much, she would probably throw in the towel, and pulling out really wasn't an option. She told herself to treat it like any other job, because essentially that's all it was at the end of the day. A way to make some money. A means to an end.

Nate Brown bounced at the club four nights a week, sometimes more. He was a tall guy of about 6'3, with the well-built physique that you would expect of a stereotypical bouncer. He had closely cropped black hair, brown eyes, and a smile fit for a Colgate ad. His handsomeness certainly wasn't in question, and he had a strong hand that he could call upon for customers who thought it was funny to fuck about and cause a ruckus at the club. But above all, he was a genuine and straight up guy, and no one could say otherwise.

He also worked part-time at the hotel where Karina picked up a few shifts a week, and that's how the idea for the girls' latest money making endeavour first cropped up. The place was always looking for a bit of new blood to add to the core line-up of dancers, and almost any girl with a modicum of charisma and a pair of tits could walk in and try their hand at it, provided Kenneth approved of them.

Nate wasn't entirely happy when Karina informed him of the news, telling them he thought it was an absolutely fucking stupid idea, full stop. He was working there long enough to know all the goings on of the place, for better or for worse, and the idea of two of his best mates jumping on the bandwagon didn't sit that well with him.

He has seen the girls at the club at their worst and at their best, and their worst definitely isn't pretty. He has seen girls work to support their drug habits, and he has seen girls who formed drug habits _because_ of work. On the contrary, some girls don't touch the lot of it; fags, alcohol, drugs. For some, it's a damaging environment. And for others, they have absolutely no problem whatsoever staying grounded.

And while Nate knew Lee and Karina had enough nous between the two of them to keep themselves out of trouble, sometimes trouble comes sniffing you out regardless. He offered them loans, told them stories of innocent strippers turned crack whores, and actually made the place sound a whole lot worse than it actually was, all in an attempt to discourage them, to no avail.

They were in a financial fix. That was the bottom line.

It was difficult knowing that with a click of his fingers Vasilis could make all their money troubles go away. He was a veterinarian with a steady job and a more than satisfactory income. But as far as Lee's older brother was concerned, she was doing just fine. And her inherent, stubborn Greek genes which her mother had so kindly passed on to her meant her pride was not about to let him think otherwise.

So every time she met him or his fiancé Tara for coffee, or went over to their well-kept apartment for dinner, she plastered a convincing smile on her face as if she didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders, and talked about a whole bunch of bullshit plans she had for the future as if they were actually possible.

The only 'plan' she had going was that she had enrolled herself in an eight week photography course with some somewhat known Newark photographer. She had a natural eye for taking pictures, and for her 21st birthday Vasilis and Tara had kindly gotten her a very snazzy piece of photo-capturing kit, in the form of a very expensive DLSR camera.

And while she appreciated the sentiment, and the gift turned out to be her most prized possession, it only helped to remind her that for Vasilis' last birthday, she bought him a measly sweater and a CD, because that's as far as the strings of her purse were willing to stretch.

It was a knee-jerk decision to sign up for the course, because it was one of those days where the snail pace at which her life was progressing was weighing on her mind like a tonne of bricks. And so she put her name on the list and paid the deposit in an attempt to make her feel as if she was doing _something _productive apart from slogging away at two part-time jobs.

Now three weeks in to it, she realised that the whole thing had been a waste of money. The guy turned out to be a boring old sod, and she wasn't getting any kind of experience or knowledge that she couldn't find on the likes of wikihow. Furthermore, at this rate she would probably have to sell a kidney to pay for the damn thing. And she couldn't help but be slightly impressed at how the world had somehow found another way to do her up that ass.

Before she left London a year ago, she paid off her student loans from university using the money she inherited from her father's passing. It seemed like such a waste now, seeing as she hadn't even completed her final year. She missed London more than she would like to admit, but every time she thought about the possibility of going back, she reminded herself there simply wasn't a whole lot for her to go back to, and it wouldn't be the same anyway, not without her Dad. Sure she had friends from school and uni, but her Mum had sold the house without even consulting herself or Vasilis before pissing off back to Greece.

Xenia – her mother - used the money from the sale plus the compensation money from the construction company they received for her Dad's accident to buy herself a nice place in Kefalonia. At the time, she called it a 'family investment'. But Lee called it squandering away the money that her Dad worked his ass off for, to buy a place to shack up with her Greek boyfriend.

There was of course the option of asking _her_ for money. But she wasn't about to give the woman the sweet taste of satisfaction of seeing her daughter fallen in a heap. Keeping up a front for her mother was as important as it was to keep up a front for Vasilis and Tara. And as far as Lee was concerned, the woman was a disgrace to her father's memory.

So London was a no go. And besides, she was a twenty-five minute drive away from Vasilis, and about an hour and a half's drive away from Aunt Barbara in Philadelphia, and that woman was something spectacular all together. She was the type of woman who was at complete odds with her mother, and maybe that was why Lee admired her so much. Late forties, happily single, self-assured, _and _the editor-in-chief of the Philadelphia Feel Good magazine.

Not to mention she had taken on the role of Wonder woman after Michael's death, helping Lee with all the funeral arrangements and legal stuff that her mother seemed completely disinterested in tackling, as she pulled the whole 'woe is me' routine, when she hadn't really cared about the man anyway.

Bar was struggling with the loss of her brother too, but between herself and Lee they managed to give the man the send off he deserved, in the form of a good Irish funeral, essentially an all you can drink buffet, whilst exchanging hilarious anecdotes about the deceased, and listening to Mary Black even if you think her music is shite until Uncle John blacks out drunk and has to get his ass hauled up to bed by his wife.

Lee moved to Newark, New Jersey the same year of her father's death, where she stayed with Vasilis and Tara for a few months before finding her own place. Her initial plans were to complete the final year of her nutritional sciences course in a university in Newark through an Erazmus programme with her uni back in London. But here she was at 24 with no qualifications to show for the hard work she put in to the first three years, up to her tits in bills, and working two shitty jobs, about to take on a third, even _more_ shitty job.

Such is life. Karina kept her sane, Karina kept her grounded, and Karina kept her from morphing in to a borderline bipolar ball of stress at the slightest mishap.

The first girl Lee rented out the other room in the apartment to was Janet Taper. A nice enough girl by all accounts, but when Lee started opening the door to people looking for drug money, it turned out good old Janet was fond of a bit more than a puff of weed and the odd line of something special on a Friday when she got paid. So after eight weeks of the stressful arrangement, Lee pulled the plug on that one.

As it turned out, the chances of finding a normal enough person who didn't turn the apartment in to a social hub for drug-addicts and small time crooks, who wanted to live in an area as shitty Lee lived in, were very slim. So when Karina came knocking it was like an angel descending from the sky in comparison to her former flatmate.

Born and raised in Boston, Karina moved to Newark at 25 when her relationship of five years with Harry Goddard, her then fiancé, dumped her ass. As it happened, he was a complete waster who was living off the royalties of _one _cheesy Christmas song his deceased Dad released in the 1980's. The song was actually 'Hey There Rudolph'. One of those tunes that you hear on the Christmas song set that plays on a loop in almost every store you go into from November onwards, so no wonder the guy could get by comfortably off the royalties.

She never went to college, and before she moved to Newark, she hadn't worked a day in her life since she quit her job as a cashier at Walmart when she was 20 and moved in with her new, financially stable boyfriend just 5 weeks after they met.

So, the next five years of her life were spent fucking about, living off a dead man's one hit wonder, and doing pretty much nothing productive that might get her some kind of experience or qualification, in the event that Harry Goddard suddenly decided he didn't want her anymore and she was out on her ass. And lone behold, that's exactly what happened.

And _her_ former flatmate Dennis Hayes was much like Janet Taper in the respect that the arrangement was far more trouble than it was worth. He was a small time pot dealer, but Karina wondered how the guy made any money at all, because he smoked most of it himself, as well as any other shit he could get his hands on. So the second she saw a room for rent – in an admittedly shitty part of the city – with Lee Aherne, a seemingly regular person, she was out the gap in a heartbeat.

And here they were, standing outside a mildly shady looking strip club, about to embark on their newest adventure to earn a crust, in a world that a week ago they would have thought so parallel to their own. But alas, it wasn't so parallel after all.

College students, young mothers, you name it, could all be found working in places like this, trying to make some money to pay for a student loan or the electricity bill. There was of course your junkies too, who just wanted to make enough to pay for their next hit. And then there's the girls who were just doing it because they thought it was fun. Lee was suddenly thankful for all the times she hadn't passed judgement on people who did this sort of thing for a living. At least she wasn't a hypocrite.

She could finally feel the alcohol acting as a balm to her nerves, and she tried to muster up a bit of spirit within herself. After all, the job is about confidence and little else. You could have the looks of a film star and not make even enough to cover your taxi fair if you didn't know how to play the game.

That was something that Kenneth Barns, the club owner made perfectly clear. He could sense the girl had a nervous disposition, even if she _could_ move as good as any girl he had working at the club already, and there was no doubt she was prettier than the lot of them put together, too. Her petite body would work wonders with the clients, but only if she learned to have the self-assurance – or at least _appear_ to have it – which was necessary for the job.

Karina on the other hand carried a bit of extra weight on her long-limbed body which suited her exceptionally, and there was no doubt her naturally confident disposition made her better suited for the job than Lee.

Kenneth was a normal sort of a fellow, with a wife at home and two young kids, and not even the slightest bit of a seedy look about him. But more importantly, he treated the club exactly like what it was in his eyes. A _business_. And as with any other business, he had rules and regulations in place to ensure the safety of his employees.

For starters, no sexual relations with clients. Moxxy's was not intended to be a brothel upon opening, and that rule was in place to try and keep it that way. That was a big no-no, and if you're caught getting down to it in the champagne room, you're out on your ass. Secondly, there's a zero tolerance policy for bringing drugs in to the club. If you get caught with drugs in your possession, you're out on your ass.

But as with all things, there are loopholes. Things are brushed under the carpet all the time and nobody pays mind to it. Drugs slip through the cracks like water, and the no-sex rule is broken on a regular basis. It's normally down to a dancer wanting to make a bit of extra money, and a bouncer who's willing to take a generous tip from a customer to look the other way and give them some privacy. On the other hand, just like the dancers, if a bouncer gets caught red-handed doing shit like this, he's out of a job.

A number of guys bounced on rotating shifts throughout the week, but Nate and a guy named Jeremy Dillon were head of a security. Nate, as is expected of a guy like him, was as straight as a ruler when it came to clients. No bullshit, no fuck ups, or you're out. But Jeremy had a reputation for taking a tip to let just about anything slide, and some of the things that happened right under his nose were scandalous.

But he was also an intimidating sort of guy, who used his large build very much to his advantage at every available opportunity. And while none of the employees there, be it the DJ - Shane Gilligan -, the other bouncers, or the bartenders particularly liked him, speaking out against him was a redundant and pointless exercise, because it was a pretty well known fact that he was in tight with Kenneth.

Despite all this, and it certainly being a job neither Karina or Lee would be queuing up for if the circumstances were different, there was opportunity for real earning if you played your cards right. And it was this, and this alone that stopped Lee from calling the taxi back, and retreating back to the safety and comfort of their shitty little apartment.

The hours are flexible, and you pretty much make your own schedule depending on what works for you. At least, that's how it worked at Moxxy's. You turn up when you want, for however long you want. After all, the club isn't _paying_ you to work there. $5 of every $20 dance you perform goes to the club, and at the end of the night you're expected to tip the DJ and the house mom – Amanda Vickery - a minimum of $5 each. So essentially, _you're_ paying the club in exchange for a safe place to work and make yourself some coin. Although 'safe', can have a very broad meaning.

And though Nate wasn't too happy with their decision to start working there, both girls knew he would be watching them like a hawk at every shift. And this, was a definite comfort to both of them.

The rum was performing it's designated task, and the ball of nerves in the pit of Lee's stomach had dissipated enough for her to get herself together. _There's no time like the present,_ she thought.

* * *

**_I have a friend from uni who actually bartends at a strip club a couple of times a week, and yesterday I had a very honest chat with her about it all, what it's like, funny things that have happened, if the stereotypical view people normally have is actually true etc. So stuff I use in this chapter/next chapter, some of it will be based off what she's told me!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_WARNING: Okay so this chapter had a lot of drug use, and a lot of violence.. And swearing. You have been warned! _**

**_And if I need to say this (not sure if I do) I'm not encouraging recreational drug use or anything here. Also a bunch of the anecdotes in this chapter I got from my friend from uni who bartends in a strip club, and she was telling me about some funny/odd things that happen, as well as some awful things. So all of it is straight from the horses mouth!_**

**_I apologise for the lack of Tommy for the second chapter in a row, I promise I'll make up for it in the next one, but this is ALL really important OC stuff!_**

**_It's 3 o' clock in the morning here in London, and I have work at eight so I don't have time to fix this up and I really wanna get it out, so I'll fix it tomorrow! Please read and I'd really appreciate any reviews and feedback from people. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

**_July_**

**_Newark, NJ._**

The Saturday nightshift was without a doubt the busiest nine hours of business at the club every week. From 7pm to 4am the place was like a money honeypot. And busy meant an opportunity to make quick cash, and if you played your cards right you could be going home with a hefty sum in your pocket. Lee and Karina were always happy to work these shifts, because what they could earn on one Saturday night could take two, sometimes _three _weekday shifts, and the less they had to work at the place, the happier they both were.

But a busy club also meant more variety of men, for better or for worse. And to say you could encounter some characters was putting it lightly. Lee had deduced the clientele into three categories; the good, the bad, and the plain fucking creepy.

The good, consists of the guys who come in with cash to spend and no intention of causing a ruckus. They just want to have a good time, some entertainment, and to have their ego's stroked. If there is a dancer who really performs and has a few good tricks under her belt, these guys will be there until the place closes for the night, tipping like crazy. Hell, some of them come in and all they want is a drink and a chat to unload their shoulders of life's problems.

The bad, are the pimps. There are also drug dealers who double as pimps, they give girls samples of drugs, get them hooked, and then pimp them out for their habit. These guys are the shit on your shoe. The lowest of the low. Both Lee and Karina both possessed enough nous to stay well and truly away from them. And if they hadn't, Nate would have been all over those guys like a rash anyway.

And last but not least, the plain old creepers. They walk through the door and you feel it straight away, the desire to run screaming from the building as if it's on fire, although some of them were harmless enough. For example, a man came in one evening and offered Karina $50 to let him give her a foot rub. Karina, never one to pass up on an opportunity to make some easy money and a free foot massage, agreed, and it turned out the guy just had a bit of an odd foot fetish.

But some real oddballs would rock up too. Clients would often bring in items of clothing for girls to wear, like the time one man came in with a rather racy looking Mrs. Clause costume, and did a circuit of the club until he found a dancer who agreed to put it on. For a fee of course, although apart from anything else, the request seemed rather off-season at the time, seeing as it was July at the time.

* * *

The club was packed to the rafters with men of all ages, and all types too. Businessmen, uni boys, men who's wives were sitting at home twiddling their thumbs wondering why their husbands had been at the 'pub with their mates' for so long. There were a few women about the place too, some here _with_ their husbands, others with their male friends for a bit of a laugh. But the place still stank of sweat, stale smoke and men's aftershave. A combination that when mingled in the air it's enough to make you retch.

But with the warmth in the pit of her stomach and the buzz in her brain that could only be achieved with alcohol and amphetamines running through her veins, Lee didn't notice it so much. And she was glad of that, because even after almost four months of working at Moxxy's, it was still the very smell she detested. She still scrubbed her body red raw and washed her hair meticulously after every shift, no matter how late she got home, just to make sure it didn't linger, and to wash off the invisible filth she felt as if she was covered in from head to toe just from being _near _the place.

She knew that since she started working at Moxxy's she was drinking more than perhaps she should. But in truth, she needed a couple of gin and tonics to take the sting out of it all. Since her very first shift, she couldn't remember a single night where she had stayed completely sober, and now she was too afraid to go to work without a little bit of something in her system.

It was one of the attributes of the job. At Moxxy's you could drink as much as you pleased provided you could still do the job that you were there to do. The clients buy the dancers drinks and vice versa, and it's not surprising that half the girls on a shift at any given time are absolutely tanked. It softened the edges of the job Lee abhorred so much, but was a earning a good wedge because of.

The drugs were a more recent occurrence, and while her and Karina didn't rely on them to function like some of the other girls did, it certainly helped move their night along. It kept them wired and on their toes. And especially for Lee, it boosted her confidence, because speed can turn the most introverted individual into a gyrating John Travolta on the dance floor.

If Kenneth knew about it, which he must have unless he was a blind _and _deaf, he didn't mind because he never said a word about it. It wasn't as if either of them had the stuff at the club, and they certainly weren't avid drug users like Carmen or Mel. It was just a little something to help them get by.

But Carmen, now _she_ had gotten herself in to a right mess. She was a proper smackhead, and a prime example of a girl who came in and earned a few hundred dollars before sniffing out her dealer – or her dealer sniffed out _her _- so she could empty her freshly refilled pockets on her next hit.

And for some reason she actually thought she was being inconspicuous about the whole thing, and that people didn't know she was shooting up in the club bathroom during her shift. All the girls knew, Nate knew, Jeremy knew, Shane knew. And the _second_ Kenneth got wind of it, she would be out on her ass faster than she could blink, and that was the sad truth of it. Her objective from the moment she got up in the morning was to make sure she had her fix, and she thought about little else until that desperate need was sated.

Addiction is a terrible thing, and Lee thanked whatever lucky stars she had that neither her or Karina hadn't fallen prey to it.

They kept one another on the straight and narrow. It's surprisingly difficult to keep your moral compass when a large proportion of the people around you have gleefully abandoned theirs. But they were there for one reason. _To make money._ They weren't there because they liked the job, in fact they absolutely_ detested_ it. And they were certainly weren't there to have fun. The lifestyle fit some girls, it came_ naturally_ to them. Lee just never felt that way, and she could never relax or feel even the slightest bit comfortable until she had a bit of liquor inside her, and even then it was still difficult.

* * *

It was almost 11pm when she came off stage after a three song set, her body hot and her skin clammy. Working the pole was a workout in itself, and she was thankful for the thick make-up that covered the flushed state of her cheeks. Lee's pole work was actually pretty good, and while she wasn't as good as Lily who was like a damn acrobat on the thing, she could do a mean Brass Monkey that always went over well.

She went over to the bar to get herself a drink, where Charlize stood talking to a client. Lee always liked Charlize, she was certainly one of the more amiable girls working at Moxxy's, who had greeted her with a genuine camaraderie when she first started working there, as oppose to the girls who looked at her as though she was the antichrist right from the word go, without knowing a stitch of information about her.

But she learned not to take it personally. After all, they _were_ in competition with one another for clients' attention, and more specifically, their money. And you could argue those girls were the smartest of them all, because it's a lot easier to steal someone's customer - and essentially the cash from their pocket – when you weren't their friend.

Lee looked around at the club where she spent her nights at three or four times a week, and let out a long sigh. Kenneth spent two weeks in June having the place redecorated, and while it was a vast improvement on the former filthy looking purple upholstery, the place still carried that shabby look about it. The new black leather seating and maroon colour scheme managed to make the place look as tacky as ever.

Kenneth would have been better off spending the money on a CCTV system for the champagne room and private booths like other clubs had. He was constantly banging on about 'illicit activities' going on in there, and girls getting away with murder. At least a camera in the room would have been the solution to his complaints, and more importantly, it would have shut him up.

''Hey darlin', how's it going tonight?'' The sound of the man in question's voice snapped Lee out of her trance, and he leaned in to plant a genial kiss on her cheek.

For the most part, Lee liked Kenneth. And he had taken an extreme liking to her and Karina too, mainly because they didn't fuck about the place. They didn't try to cream off the top, taking more than their due earnings like some of the other girls. They paid the club fee, and tipped the DJ and the house mom at the end of the night just like you're supposed to. No antics, no funny stuff, and they were two of his favourite girls because of it, even though they were still as considered two of the newer additions to the Moxxy's clan.

''It's going.'' She said, giving him an affable smile.

Kenneth knew that her and Karina were just here on a temporary basis, and the second they had a decent wedge saved, they would be out of the place faster than a speeding bullet. He didn't hold it against them, in fact he admired them for setting a goal, and not falling off the wagon on their way to achieving it like so many other girls did.

''I don't see Karina about tonight?'' He said, with an edge of curiosity in his voice. Lee and Karina almost _always _worked the same shifts, everyone knew that by now.

''Nah she's at home, got a dodgy throat infection or something. I practically had to drag her ass kicking and screaming to get her to the doctor yesterday.'' Lee laughed, Kenneth knew Karina had a dogged as hell personality.

''I bet that was a fucking laugh.'' His mouth cracked in to a full-fledged grin. ''Well, you tell her I said hello alright darlin'?''

Lee nodded. ''Will do.'' He gave her a wink before walking off.

She locked eyes with the bartender and motioned her over. ''Gin and tonic please Sandra.'' She said politely. ''Strong.'' She added.

The bartenders at the club made a good enough sum, all things considered. They often felt the effects of a customer who was feeling in a generous mood. The tips they could earn, especially on a Saturday, were nothing to be scoffed at. Plus, they didn't have to get their hands dirty.

Sandra worked a few shifts a week, and she was a nice enough girl by all accounts. But there was no denying she was the biggest gossip in a fifty mile radius, constantly armed with an arsenal of detailed accounts on the club's latest scandals, ready for anyone who would listen.

Lee surveyed the club while she was waiting for her drink. Alyssa was up on the stage now, three sheets to the wind, and Lee would put money on her not even getting to the end of her set. _Kenneth won't be happy about that one anyway_, she thought to herself, the girl was skating on thin ice as it was.

But then Lee saw something far more peculiar than Alyssa's drunken antics. Carmen and Jeremy were sitting in a small alcove-like seating area that's out of sight from the rest of the room unless you're standing at the bar, you can't even see the stage from it. There was a guy with them that Lee was _sure _she recognised. He had a short and stocky sort of build, and he sported a buzz cut and a cheap-looking navy suit. He looked so familiar to Lee, and it irked her that she couldn't put her finger on who he was.

Sandra placed her gin and tonic complete with ice and a slice of lemon on the bar in front of her, and Lee un-tucked a $5 bill from her garter and handed it to her.

''Keep the change.'' She took a lengthy swig of her drink which was strong just how she liked it, and she knew it was strong because of burning sensation in her throat as she swallowed the stuff down.

Sandra nodded gratefully back at her. It paid to be on good terms with the staff in this place, and tips were the way to just about everyone's heart at Moxxy's.

''Sandra, you see that guy sitting with Jeremy and Carmen? Far corner.'' She took another sip. ''You know who he is? I'm _sure _I recognise him.''

''Can't say I do. But if he's buddy-ing up with Jeremy I don't think I want to anyway.'' She said dryly, her words loaded with meaning.

It was no secret that Jeremy was involved with some of the more dodgy people that frequented the club, and he fancied himself as some sort of big man because of it. The guy was a bully, and there was no two ways about it. And if he wasn't so tight with Kenneth then everyone else at the club would have treated him like the scumbag he really was.

''_You_ don't know who he is? Well I guess there's no point in me asking anyone else then, huh?'' Lee said with a smirk, and Sandra rolled her eyes.

The man that Charlize was talking to polished off the end of his drink and politely excused himself from her, got his coat and left the club. She swivelled her bar stool round so that she was facing the two girls, with a big scowl on her face, feeling a smidgeon slighted by him.

''Losing your touch are you Char?'' Sandra teased.

''Whatever.'' She glowered at her. ''I got a sneak peak in his wallet when he was paying for his drink, he didn't have much on him anyway. What shit are you talkin' about now Sandra, huh?'' She said with a raised eyebrow.

''Lee was just wondering who that guy over there is, sitting with Carmen and Jeremy.'' Sandra said, nodding in the man's direction. ''God, that girl is looking worse every day.'' She said sadly.

Lee looked at Carmen with saddened eyes. Sandra was right. She was beginning to look more and more skeletal by the day, and even the thick make-up couldn't conceal the prominent purple bags under her eyes anymore. She was unfortunate enough to pick one of the most volatile drugs available to get hooked on, and her addiction showed on every inch of her.

She looked back at Charlize, who's eyes were now wide and her eyebrows knitted into a scowl. ''Shit.'' She mumbled. ''_That_, is Berney Stone.''

Both Lee and Sandra's jaws dropped. The face fit the name, and the revelation hit Lee like a tonne of bricks. ''Holy fuck it _is_ Berney Stone. What the fuck's he doing in here?'' she snapped. ''Nate made it pretty clear he wasn't to come back in after last month.''

''I have no idea..'' Charlize muttered. ''But Nate's on the door tonight.. He must have seen him?''

Lee's eye's followed the three of them as they stood up and cut through the crowd, before disappearing through the door that led to the VIP area, where the private booths and the champagne room were. She swallowed the rest of her drink in one hard gulp and slammed it down on the bar.

''No. Nate wouldn't have let him in. It's Jeremy I swear to god that slippery fucker.'' She said as she stood up from her barstool.

''Where you think you're going huh?'' Sandra said.

''Char go get Kenneth and Nate and tell them _that _prick is here, and he's in the VIP.''

''Tell him yourself – '' Lee was already walking away, not listening to her whatsoever. ''I don't thinks that's a good idea – '' The sound of Charlize's voice was swamped by the blaring music that Shane was playing. Whatever warning she was trying to heed her wouldn't have worked anyway, because Lee's blood was at boiling point.

* * *

Berney Stone. He was pretty much single-handedly responsible for Carmen being on the brown, and the biggest lowlife if Lee ever saw one. Carmen started at Moxxy's just a few weeks after Lee and Karina, and straight from the get-go you could see the girl was vulnerable. A sitting duck. It was a classic case of a drug pimp preying on some unguarded girl, and he had her on the smack and hooking on the side to maintain her new found habit before she knew it.

So the month prior Berney Stone walked in to Moxxy's with a smug grin on his face, thinking he was the dog's gonads. He looked rightly chuffed with himself as he asked around where Carmen was, who was in the dressing room. And when Nate saw him talking to Karina, he lost his reason and kicked him out. In truth, Lee wasn't even particularly surprised that Jeremy was fraternising with someone as scummy as Berney, because it only proved the point that he was a pathetic sod himself.

There was a door that led from the main area of the club in to a small lobby type area, which divvied up further in to three small private booths, and the champagne room, all with red curtained entrances.

Lee manoeuvred herself round tables of men, many of whom tried to grab her attention. Her breathing was erratic and her fists were clenched in to tight balls. She was nervous, even a little scared. Jeremy was a nasty fuck when the fancy took him, and doing something to irk him _or _Berney Stone for that matter, probably wasn't the brightest thing she could have done. But she was pissed off, and the alcohol in her blood helped to give her the Deutsch courage she needed.

When she walked through the door that led off from the main club and shut it behind her, the booming music became a little more drowned out, and the first thing she saw was Jeremy folding up a nice thick wad of dollar bills and stuffing them in to his pocket. She crossed the room, stopping short a few feet away from him. He looked straight at her, with the tell tale satisfaction of her seeing him put the money in his pocket all over his face, and a menacing grin.

She swallowed hard and glowered at him, trying to keep her composure intact, suddenly the small lobby felt incredibly cramped, and she was more anxious than ever about being alone with him. In retrospect, this had not been her greatest idea, but she was determined to follow through.

''Taking bribes from Berney Stone now huh? That's a new fucking low, ever for _you _Jeremy.'' Her tone dripped with a blatant bitterness that was impossible to miss, and the fact she was so incensed by Jeremy's latest escapade only seemed to make his grin wider, stretching from ear to ear.

''You shouldn't be getting involved in things that you don't know _shit_ about, _sweetheart_.'' He said it in a light-hearted and conversational tone, and he looked up and down her body slowly and methodically, making her feel uncomfortable like he knew she would.

The way he looked at her and called her 'sweetheart' raised goose bumps on her skin, and she tried to shrug off the uneasiness. ''You're fucking scum Jeremy.'' She said, her voice thick with disdain. ''That guy is _destroying _her, and you're _letting _him.''

He let out a low and mocking laugh and walked slowly towards her, and it took all the confidence she could muster not to finch at the closeness of his body to hers, and to stare him straight in the eyes. They were grey and cold and completely empty. She felt more insignificant than she ever had with his broad frame serving only to intimidate her, and not to make her feel safe like Nate did.

He took one hand and used it to lightly cup her chin, in a way that could have been interpreted as affectionate to a bystander, but she _knew _him, and his touch made her skin crawl in the most unpleasant way imaginable. ''This is _big boy_ business.'' he said lightly.

''So I suggest you take your pretty little ass back out in to the club – '' He used his other hand to tap her lightly on the nose with his index finger, as though he was talking to a child. '' - and _stay out of it_.''

She glanced passed his head, judging that the champagne room was roughly 15 feet from where she stood, and since that room would have garnered them the most privacy, Berney _had _to have Carmen in there.

Jeremy revolted her beyond description, and for all the acting she did with customers every night, what she did next was the performance of her life. She looked straight in to his cold grey eyes, forcing a seductive smile across her lips. She slowly raised her hands, placing them gently on the man's hard chest, and leaned in closer to him, close enough that she could smell his rancid breath that was scented with stale fags and lager.

''You're right Jeremy.'' Her voice was low and sultry. ''You certainly are a _big boy_.'' She said, gently taking hold on to the lapels of his shirt.

Jeremy knew she wouldn't go near him for a million dollars, because he had tried and failed to solicit her services many a time. But her sudden change of demeanour took him off guard long enough, and she kneed him in his manhood with as much force as she could rally. As he crumpled to the floor she made a beeline for the champagne room, her heart racing as she heard Jeremy's groans behind her, and when she ripped open the curtain her eyes widened, he felt a mixture of shock and absolute revulsion.

The first thing she noticed was that Berney Stone was pumping his hard, erect cock slowly, with his dress pants and boxers down around his ankles. This sight was repugnant enough all on it's own. He was every bit as vile as she thought he would be up close. But what really threatened to force the bile up her throat was the realisation that he was watching what Carmen was doing, and _getting off _on it. And it made her truly realise her wasn't such a nasty fucker, he was a sick one too.

She was sitting on the loveseat next to Berney, with a syringe in her hand filled with a brown substance, and it didn't take a mastermind to know what it was. The stuff was a life-destroyer, and it was the thing that had blighted Carmen's very existence. She held the syringe, poised to insert it in to her forearm, but her head snapped up when she heard the curtains being pulled back, and she looked at Lee like a deer caught in headlights.

Berney looked at Lee with his eyebrows raised with his hand still round his cock, and a suggestive expression on his face. But he soon sussed out her demeanour, and he knew this girl wasn't there to join the party, and as she marched towards them he let go of his cock and clumsily pulled his trousers up to cover himself.

But seeing the syringe in Carmen's hand was like waving a red rag in front of a bull, and Lee could feel fury pulsating through every cell in her body, her teeth clenched so hard her jaw ached.

''What are you doi –'' Lee snatched the syringe from Carmen's hand and threw it to the floor, before yanking her roughly up by her forearm off the loveseat.

''NO!'' she screeched, and tore herself away from Lee's grasp, stumbling to where the syringe lay on the ground. She picked it up, inspecting it for damage as if was the most precious thing in the world.

And as Lee looked at the sheer desperation on Carmen's face, and the need in her eyes, she had never in her life felt pity like it. ''Carmen, listen to me, please.'' She begged. ''Please, this prick is fucking with you,just come with me.''

Carmen clutched the syringe to her chest and looked between Lee and Berney frantically, eyes wide with fear. ''You d – don't understand..'' she stuttered. ''He loves me.''

Lee's heart slithered down to her feet at the girl's words. ''Carmen please – '' she was pleading desperately now. ''He's using you, he has you fucking guys on the side and pumping yourself full of that _shit.'_' She said, pointing to the poison Carmen had in her hands.

Carmen just stood there, shaking her head at Lee's words, willing them not to be true.

''Can't you see? He's just – '' before she could finish her sentence a hand with thick fingers entwined into her long mane, taking a firm hold and swinging her around as easily as if she was a ragdoll, before slamming her face first against the wall.

Carmen's screeching filled the room, and Lee didn't have any response time before her head was pounded into the wall again, and again, before she was turned roughly so she was facing _him_, facing _Jeremy._ He pinned her tiny body against the wall with his, with one hand clamped over her mouth, the other pinning her hands behind her back.

''You're one fucking_ bitch_ aren't you?'' he said, tightening his grasp around her wrists. ''Shut that cunt up will you Berney.'' He snapped, jerking his head in Karina's direction.

Carmen was hysterical, and she continued to shriek until Berney slapped her hard enough across the face to leave a red handprint, and her squeals were reduced to soft whimpers.

Lee could feel the dull throb that was already swimming through her head, and the metallic taste of her own blood filled her mouth. She could smell Jeremy's putrid breath once again before she dizzily opened her eyes to see his face was inches from hers. She tried desperately to squirm beneath the weight of his body, but he had her immobolized.

''God.. The amount of times I have thought about this.. I bet you have the sweetest little pussy I'll ever see, eh?'' He sneered at her with utter contempt, cruelty, and _want_ in his eyes.

And it was the want that scared Lee most. She could feel the unmistakeable bulge in his pants as he pressed himself hard against her. She tried hard to blink the tears away, to keep up a front of bravery, but she couldn't stop the moisture from escaping her eyes and trickling down her cheeks.

''All those times you've said no to me – '' he sniggered. He leant down so his chapped lips grazed against her ear. ''_Denied _me what I want – '' his words were broken by the feeling of Lee's teeth sinking into the flesh of his hand, and he ripped it away from her mouth immediately.

''NATE!'' She screamed desperately, knowing that with the pumping music no one would be able to hear her.

But the hand that was no longer over her mouth was balled up in to a fist, and he punched her full force in to the stomach, knocking the wind straight out of her.

He let go of her completely and inspected his hand to see she had actually punctured the 's knees buckled and she dropped to the floor, clutching her stomach. But before she had time to get any breath back in to her lungs, he began kicking her relentlessly for what felt like an age, until she lay face down on the ground, her entire body seized in such pain she could barely move.

''Nates gon – gon kill you.'' She croaked. Out of the corner of her eye, her vision blurred, she could see Carmen huddled helplessly on the loveseat, her eyes wide with horror. Berney sat alongside her, the picture of a calm and carefree man, watching her being beaten as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Jeremy laughed nastily, pulling a hankerchief from his pocket. ''No he aint'.'' He sneered. ''He won't hear your fucking screams.'' And with that, he shoved the hankerchief in to Lee's mouth, muffling her cries.

With one hand he took a fistful of her hair, whilst using the other hand to fumble with the button of his trousers. And when Lee heard the sound of the zipper she willed the ground to swallow her up right there and then, or for her to wake up in the warmth of her own bed, and it to all have been a nightmare. She was in agony, and all she could feel was the searing pain that seemed to reach every inch of her body.

She began to thrash her legs and arms with whatever remaining energy she had, in a last ditch effort to escape his grasp, to _resist_. But with his tight hold in her hair, he yanked her head up before slamming it against the floor several times, and she felt her last modicum of power seep from her body, her vision clouded with black patches.

He used his knee to force her legs apart, and his free hand to grab her centre through the sheer fabric of her panties, squeezing her to the point of pain. She closed her eyes tightly, and silently prayed to a God she didn't believe in for some kind of divine intervention.

And if there was a God, he answered her pleas. The crushing weight of Jeremy's body was no longer on her, and she sucked in a desperately needed breath of air deep in to her lungs.

''YOU SON OF A BITCH!''

She couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard three or four pairs of footsteps running in to the room. And the last thing he heard was Nate screaming so loud he could have burst a lung, and the sound of his knuckles beating Jeremy's skull in with such ferocity he resembled an animal.

And it relieved her when the pain faded and the world went black.

* * *

**_Please review! Any feedback is appreciate! x_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know this isn't the most crazy or eventful chapter ever, and that it's a bit of a slow burn beginning, but poor Tommy needs a chance to settle in. And there's just so much detail and information I want to make sure I get in!**_

**_Please leave reviews and let me know what you guys think, any feedback is appreciated! I'm not sure if anyone's particularly enjoying it or if it's worth me writing more. _**

* * *

**_November_**

**_Philadelphia, PA._**

Tommy was up and pounding the pavement by six thirty that Friday morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise, painting the sky a myriad of orange and peach tones. Ever since he was a kid, he hated how with winter came later mornings and early nights. His mother was a true believer in the phrase 'the early bird catches the worm', and just like Tommy, she had always been an early riser, and she never liked the shorter days that accompanied the onset of winter.

It suited Tommy that being in the Corps meant plenty of early starts. And although he was no longer_ in _the Corps, his body clock never seemed to let him sleep past eight thirty, and lie-ins were never his forte. On occasion his nightmares would wake him up too, sometimes it was Manny, with his body broken and bloodied. And sometimes it was Ma looking sickly and frail, just as she had done in her final days. But either way the memories were as vivid as if he was reliving them and he would wake up in the middle of the night sweating like a teenage boy going through puberty, and in desperate need of a cold shower. But the nightmares had been few and far between lately, and for that he was damn thankful.

There was a palpable winter chill around, but that he didn't mind so much because it served well in snapping his senses into focus in the early morning. And after a couple of miles his body was warm and he didn't notice the nip in the air so much anyway. Plus, if he went for his run any time after 7, he knew there would be at least a dozen peeping Toms peering out their windows at him as he jogged past their house. It was the one thing he didn't like about the neighbourhood Brendan lived in, everyone was a nosy fucking Parker.

He arrived back at the house having put 8 ½ miles under his feet, rather than 10 he was hoping for. The three month break from any kind of training had taken it's toll, and now three weeks back into a light regime he still wasn't quite up to his usual ten miles. But Dr. Harper's words rung in his ears, telling him to 'take it slow', the day she had cleared him to work on his shoulder again. But Tommy wasn't used to taking things slow, not when it came to training anyway. And damn had he missed hitting the gym and taking out a bit of pent-up frustration on a punching bag.

However he was smart enough to heed his physician's advice. And besides, the woman was scarier than her 5'3 frame would lead you to believe. He knew at this rate he certainly wouldn't be back in the cage until after Christmas, which was only seven weeks away. At the end of the day, he knew there was no point in pushing himself too hard just because he was an impatient bastard, if it meant doing permanent damage that might keep him out of the game once and for all.

* * *

While he was out everyone else had woken up, and he could hear the early morning commotion in the kitchen. The clattering of plates and bowls, the sizzling of the pan on the stove, and the sound of laughter coming from his two young nieces. The house always seemed to come to life when Rosie and Emily woke up, because it suddenly got a lot noisier, and a lot more chaotic. Tommy had been to war, and he had certainly _dealt _with chaos. But two kids running around the place like a couple of Irish setters was a completely different type of chaos, and although he still wasn't used to it quite yet, he was sure he liked it a hell of a lot more.

''For God's _sake_ Rosie!'' Tess shouted.

Tommy wondered if it was going to be one of 'those mornings', and if he should just avoid the breakfast party and head straight for the shower. Although the 'those mornings' in this house, were nothing like the 'those mornings' when him and Brendan were kids, because it normally just resulted in a few cross words, and never someone ending up as another person's punching bag.

He walked in to the kitchen to see she was still in her black silk pyjamas and sporting an almost impressively manic bed-head. She was scrubbing at her youngest daughter's polo with a sponge, because Rosie had just spilled orange juice on herself. The two girls were already dressed in their school uniforms, which consisted of a white polo and a navy plaid skirt. Rosie started elementary school in September, and just like Emily she was getting on well despite her teacher already dubbing her the 'class chatterbox', which came as a surprise to no one.

Brendan donned his usual shirt, suit jacket, and jeans combo that he wore for school, minus a tie, giving off the ever relaxed and 'cool' teacher vibe he always did. Tommy often thought if he had a teacher like him when _he _was in high school, he probably would have liked it a hell of a lot more than he did. Brendan hated ties, and Tess had tried – and failed – many a time to wrangle him into one for special occasions. Tommy didn't blame him, the things made him feel all choked up too.

At the beginning of the new school year, Brendan was pardoned of his suspension, and he was now back working full time. Tommy didn't understand why he would _want_ to go back to teaching a bunch of spot-faced teenagers physics five days a week if he didn't need to. The guy was financially set up for life, but it was clear to see he really _did _love his job, and he was damn good at it too.

''Why do they give them _white_ shirts anyway?'' Tess said crossly. ''They're _kids_, they're bound to get their clothes dirty.''

Brendan was marking a couple of class tests that he hadn't gotten around to the night before, and he just nodded in agreement. When Tess was in a bit of a mood, it was easier just to placate her, especially at this time in the morning.

She gave up on Rosie, having just made the stain bigger. ''You'll just have to change in to your other one after breakfast.'' She sighed and returned to the sizzling pan on the stove she was tending to before her youngest daughter decorated her uniform with OJ.

''Morning Tommy.'' She mumbled. Brendan looked up from the tests and gave him a nod and a 'hello' before busying himself once more.

''Uncle Tommy!'' Both girls squealed, and Tommy couldn't help but smile.

It was amazing the way a couple of kids could change the overall atmosphere of the room, he had learned that much. There were more occasions than he could count over the last few months where they served as tension quenchers, simply because they didn't realise there was any reason for there to be tension in the first place. Sometimes ignorance really _was _bliss.

He had been cajoled into watching The Aristocats more than once, and one Sunday afternoon he somehow ended up sitting around a pink plastic table designed for a six year old, and playing tea-party, which was as much of a mystery to Brendan as it was to him. For all the nerves he had felt over his new 'uncle' status, it turned out that Rosie and Emily were actually the easy part. And they were one of the few things, if not the _only _thing that could get him to crack a smile without even trying, even when they were chewing the damn ear off of him.

''You been annoyin' your Mum again?'' He said to Rosie, before planting a kiss on the top of both her and Emily's heads.

'You smell again, Uncle Tommy.'' Emily said matter-of-factly, wrinkling her nose.

''If you aint' careful I'm gonna hug you just like the other mornin'.'' He teased and pointed a warning finger at her, and Emily's eyes widened at the memory of last week when he entrapped her in a gross, sweaty hug, fresh after his run.

Brendan smiled to himself as he watched his brother. The first month or so the man was like a snail in his shell, impossible to coax out, carrying the weight of the world on his back and not willing to share it with anyone. He did chores, he kept the place clean, but you would have been hard-pressed to get a word out of him that wasn't 'thanks', or closer to an incoherent grunt. The last few weeks had brought about the biggest change in Tommy, and Brendan still revelled over the fact that he was here with them at all after everything that had happened.

''You're just on time.'' Tess said, sliding an egg-white and spinach omelette from the pan onto a plate.

''That for me?'' he asked.

''Of _course _it's for you.'' Emily said. ''Who else would eat something as yucky as _that_?'' she looked at the green and white concoction with horror.

Tommy could feel the tips of his ears starting to burn red, and he felt like a chump. He still found it strange when Tess did stuff like this for him. It wasn't like in the Corps where they _had _to make you food. And it wasn't like Pop making those plain grilled chicken breasts like he had done for dinner, because he was just making sure Tommy didn't botch his diet while he was training for Sparta. Tess did stuff like this because she _wanted _to, and the only other person who had ever really done that for him was Ma.

The first night he spent in Philadelphia, something as simple as the state of the room she had set up for him had managed to create a lump in his throat, even at a time when his feelings for his sister-in-law were still undecided, and leaning closer towards the negative end of the spectrum. The double bed was dressed with a brand new duvet cover and sheets, and the place had obviously been cleaned to within an inch of its life.

A neat stack of towels sat on the armchair in the corner of the room, and on top of them was a small bag full of travel size toiletries. She had even bought him razors, and not the cheap kind that not only removed the hair from your face, but half your skin too. And he couldn't help but feel like a bit of a pussy for getting choked up over some shaving foam and a hair gel that still remained untouched three months later. But it was the fact that she had gone the whole hog for someone she didn't really know, and possibly didn't even like that much, just to make them feel a little more at ease.

He cleared his throat. ''Uh – you didn't have to do that.''

''Well _you _didn't have to empty the dishwasher this morning.'' She said with a smile. ''Thanks for that by the way, I hate doing it.''

He knew she hated doing it, that's why hedid it most mornings because he was usually the first up, although he didn't think it made him deserving of a cooked breakfast. In his eyes, the_ least_ he could do was pull his weight around the house, seeing as he didn't have a job, and he wasn't exactly paying his own way. That was part of the reason he was so eager to start fighting again, he wanted to start earning a crust so he didn't feel like such a damn bottom feeder.

''I 'preciate it.'' He mumbled, and grabbed a mandarin from the fruit bowl and his omelette before taking his seat next to Brendan at the table, and Tess sat down with a bowl of cereal.

''You heading to Frank's today?'' Brendan asked.

Tommy nodded, stuffing a huge mouthful of omelette into his mouth. _God_, he thought. _She makes these things so much better than I do_.

''He still banging on about his 'special day'?'' he said with a smirk.

'''Special day''' Tommy snorted. ''I wouldn' be surprised if he withdrew my membership when I tell him I aint' goin'.''

Brendan laughed. ''It would almost be worth it.''

''We're going. All _three _of us.'' Tess said. ''You're thirty-one, don't you think it's a bit early for you to be turning in to an unsociable old man Bren? And what's your excuse Tommy?''

Frank was just about to turn the big 5-0, and he was throwing a bit of a get together for his 'special day' - as he called it - in his colossal house in Rose Lawn that Saturday. Both brothers had been trying to find a way to get out of it ever since he announced it a couple of weeks ago, but Tess was hell bent on all three of them going. Members of the MMA world who fancied themselves as fucking national spectacles would be there, rubbing one another's elbows and kissing each other's asses for most of the evening. And that was the very thing putting Brendan and Tommy off.

Plus, Tommy had only been training at Frank's gym for three weeks, and saying he _knew _the guy was a bit of a push. And he definitely didn't know him well enough to be rocking up to his birthday blowouts. Tess wanted to get him out of the house, she said he needed to 'socialize', and 'relax'. But Tommy didn't much fancy socializing and relaxing with a bunch of people who's heads were planted firmly up their own self-important assholes.

''I can mind the girls, save you fifty bucks on a babysitter.'' he suggested. _If worst comes to worst I can always pull a sicky and chill on the couch for the evening_, he thought.

''Already called her.'' Tess said, omitting a groan from both men. ''But unless you want to spent the evening with Sharon..'' she trailed off, with a smug grin on her face, knowing she had just played her trump card on the matter.

Sharon was a nineteen year old girl who lived four houses down, a nice girl by all accounts, and great with Rosie and Emily. But she freaked Tommy the fuck out, because she pretty much fan-girled over him whenever she saw him, to the extent that she seemed like the kind of person who could have a candlelit shrine in their basement or some shit. So the idea of spending the evening with a chick who seemed to have obsessive tendencies was not high up on Tommy's to do list.

''Besides – '' she said, swallowing a mouthful of cereal. ''You'll get to meet Frank's main squeeze.''

'Tommy just raised his eyebrows at her, scarpering down the last piece of the omelette which he had savaged in record time. He didn't particularly give a shit about Frank's new ball and chain.

''She's really lovely.'' She said defensively. ''She's the _editor_ of a magazine.'' She added.

Tess and Brendan had dinner with the pair a couple of weeks prior, and she had really taken a liking to Barbara Aherne, who was a country mile away from the type of woman Frank usually opted for. He had finally traded in the girls in their twenties with big tits and scrambled eggs for brains, for an intelligent, mature and interesting woman. And it wasn't as if she wasn't easy on the eyes, too.

''You've definitely got a crush on that woman Tess. Should I be worried?'' Brendan teased.

''Does Mommy have a crush on a girl like Miss Judith has a crush on Miss Dianne?'' Emily asked. Judith and Dianne were the lesbian couple who lived across the street, and Rosie looked at the three adults wondering what was so funny about her question that they were all trying to stifle back a laugh.

''No sweetheart, that's a little different.'' Brendan said.

''Ok!'' She chirped.

''Now that Frank's taken Tommy, if you're nice maybe he'll lend you one of those blow-up dolls he usually has on his arm.'' Tess said, getting a snigger out of Brendan.

''Yeah yeah.'' Tommy rolled his eyes and got up to put his plate in the dishwasher. ''Well that's _my_ cue.'' He mumbled, making a mental note to add 'Tess making jokes' to the long list of things he still wasn't quite used to around here.

His relationship with her had without a doubt been the major stress point of the last few months. But he knew it was more down to him being an awkward bastard than anything else. And credit where it's due, she had been willing to give him all the time he needed, because she understood that Tommy had pretty much been thrown into the proverbial deep end of the pool.

It annoyed him how she hung around like a bad smell for the first few weeks whenever he was with Rosie and Emily, as if he would transform into an enormous green monster with rage issues at any moment. But he understood it was plain old maternal instinct, and if he had been a bystander watching himself in the ring with Brendan that night, he probably would have felt protective around his kids too.

The night Tess and Brendan went for dinner with Frank and his new girlfriend, she asked him to mind the girls. That had definitely been a sort of a turning point, because while it seemed like such a small thing it was actually a pretty big step. And Tommy was damn pleased about it, up until the point where he had to use ice-cream as a bargaining chip to get them to go to bed.

Brendan stood up and scooped Rosie from her seat up into his arms. ''Come on sweetheart, let's go get that top changed, hey?'' A big grin spread across her face, and she leant in to plant a big wet kiss on her Dad's cheek.

Seeing Brendan and the way he looked at his wife and his kids every day, went some way to helping Tommy understand why he did what he did all those years ago. At the very least, it made him realise that it had never been as black and white as he thought. He had two of happiest kids Tommy had ever seen, and had created a home for them that was so unlike their own when they were young, that Tommy couldn't help but respect him for it.

Brendan had one the big prize; the wife, the kids, the house. And Tommy hated the stab of jealousy he felt when he thought about it. The way Brendan looked at Tess, the way he _felt _about her, Tommy was pretty sure he had never looked at or felt that way about a woman before, and it made him wonder if he even had it in him.

Sure, he loved women. He really, _really_, loved women. But he loved their tits and their ass, and what they could do with their mouth. He had never loved _a _woman.

Somewhere over the last few weeks, the line between guest and member of the family had started to blur. And while Tess and Brendan made it clear that Tommy had a place in their house for as long as he wanted, it wasn't _his _family. And as much as he loved his nieces, and he really _did_ love them, they weren't _his _kids. All of it belonged to Brendan, and for now Tommy was just happy to be a part of that.

But he couldn't seem to get the green-eyed monster off his fucking back, and he reminded himself to bring this up in his session this morning with Dr. Grillo. Tommy wouldn't have picked himself out as someone who would benefit from sitting in a shrinks office, and discussing his problems like a whiny little bitch. But after he swallowed his pride and started to open up a little, he realised that there was actually something to be said for it. And even just the chance to vent his spleen once a week to Dr. Grillo, who possessed a sympathetic but by no means patronizing ear, was helping more than he thought it would.

He went upstairs and hopped in the shower, washing himself with whatever shampoo and shower gel that was on hand. He planned on heading straight from his therapy session to the gym, so he threw on a pair of jersey shorts and a t-shirt, grabbed his gear bag and said good-bye to everyone, Rosie and Emily insisting on a hug before he left.

Things were definitely a million miles away from how he thought they would be just a few months ago. But then a lot had changed in the last few months.


End file.
